One miracle Call kokoro
by Neko-sama minamoto uchiha
Summary: A ver este sera mi primera historia... por lo que los summarys aun no son lo mio... gomen... más espero les gustu criticas y comentarios en los Reviews... Bye-nya.
1. PROLOGO

Esta historia sucedió hace mucho tiempo ya, cuando se dio un milagro, y este fue la creación de un robot, hecha a imagen y semejanza de un persona muy valiosa para su creador, al ver reflejada a esa persona en su creación le dio el nombre de RIN.

En apariencia Rin era sola una niña que rondaba los 12 o 13 años, de rubios cabellos y ojos de un hermoso azul celeste, tal cual el cielo mismo; el científico estaba orgulloso de su pequeño logro, más sabia que, por perfecta que fuera en apariencia, carecía de algo que, según él le permitiera ser y comportarse como humana.  
Por mucho tiempo intento recrearle "eso" a Rin, más sin embargo se comportaba indiferente hacia los esfuerzos de él, pero aún sin entenderlo realmente ella trataba de hacerlo feliz con lo que sabía al científico más le gustaba, el canto. Para él, el oírla le daba nuevas fuerzas para seguir intentando, pues el tenia las esperanzas de que con su programa ella por fin pudiera aplicar a sus canciones, lo que ella no alcanzaba a entender aún… los sentimientos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1.- Sus razones para tu existir.

Esta historia no comienza con el clásico "Erase una vez…". No, pues no nos remontamos a mucho tiempo atrás. Hoy mi humilde persona ha venido para contarles la historia de un hombre… Un hombre que no se quedo de brazos cruzados cuando la vida le quito su única alegría verdadera.

Si les parece COMENCEMOS…

Este hombre no conocía hasta aquel día lo que era realmente el sufrimiento y mucho menos la soledad.

**~Flashback On~**

_Hasta ese día su rutina no había sido interrumpida, al levantarse cada día, era guiado por sus pies hasta la cocina donde, lo primero que lo recibía era una sonrisa llena de aquella felicidad imposible de ofuscar junto con aquellos ojos plagados de vida. Aquel día nada ni nadie le hubiera podido advertir lo que le depararía el día._

_Desde el momento en que puso un pie dentro de la cocina lo embargo un mal presentimiento, sensación que aumento al no encontrarse con el portador de tan bellos ajos y sonrisa angelical. Miedo, no hay mejor palabra para describir lo que sus instintos le decían. El silencio presente en aquella habitación solo acrecentó el miedo y, pudo más su subconsciente que su razón, pues para cuando fue consciente ya estada enfrente de la puerta que lo dividía de lo que el destino le deparaba._

_Pánico, tristeza, inutilidad, impotencia. Sentimientos encontrados y mas fue lo que sintió cuando al poner un pie dentro de la pieza encontró a su niña en… En aquel estado enfermizo._

_No pensar, solo actuar es lo que nos caracteriza a nosotros los humanos. El hospital, lugar con hedor a muerte disfrazado por los productos químicos de limpieza, vaya lugar para pasar la mañana de un sábado tan prometedor. Este día justamente traerá al científico una herida invisible para el ojo humano e imposible de curar con cualquier método ortodoxo._

_Minutos, minutos, horas y horas, y con cada tic del reloj la angustia aumentaba y la desesperanza se hacía con vela en el entierro. El doctor hizo acto de presencia y para el hombre solo significaba dos cosas o que su pequeña estaba bien o… Bueno lo otro ni lo quería considerar. La angustia pudo más y sin dejar al doctor presentarse lo bordo con mil preguntas y el corazón en la mano._

____Dígame doctor, ¿mi niña está bien? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué tenía? _____ Cada palabra salió con precipitación de su boca imprimidas en ellas la esperanza de que ya todo quedara en el pasado._

____Sr. Kagamine _____palpo con suavidad el doctor procurando no detonar en el hombre la ansiedad, al no recibir respuesta prosiguió _____lamento tener que informarle que… La pequeña Rin… Ella no a podido soportar la enfermedad que la atosigaba… No a sobrevivido, murió poco tiempo después de ser internada _____._

_Crash. Algo se había roto dentro del científico. Todo, simplemente todo para el dejo de existir en cuestión de segundos. No lo podía creer su niña… su hija… La única familia que tenia se… Se había ido sin más… Fueron minutos los que al final no fueron lo suficiente para salvarla.  
Ya no estaría más para ver esa sonrisa alegre ni aquel par de ojos llenos de vitalidad… Se fue para siempre… O… ¿Tal vez no?_

**~FLASHBACK OFF~**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2.- Iniciando programa... Se ha detectado un error.

8 años… 8 años de aquel fatídico día han transcurrido y hoy, en aniversario luctuoso de la muerte de su niña, el científico pondrá en marcha aquel trabajo que lo ha consumido en todos estos años… Un androide.

Pero no, no es cualquier androide, pues este robot es, para él, era la posibilidad de recuperar a su pequeña. Se basa y recreo a semejanza su imagen. Todos estos años no fueron desperdiciados en vano.

La computadora central activada. Los sistemas al 100%. Activación del sistema operativo B_02 finalizado. _ Tras leer esto en el monitor su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría. Lo había logrado… la había recuperado.

Pero nada en este mundo es color de rosa, se euforia fue efímera tanto duro como tan rápido se fue.  
Los ojos celestes como el cielo del verano más hermoso, antes plagados de vida, ahora están opacos, solo con el reflejo de la vida antes ocupada… La sonrisa… Aquella que destilaba calidez y felicidad, está ahora congelada… Fría… Como la persona que es su portadora.  
Como no verlo, si lo obvio está ante sus ojos, fue tanto su deseo de recuperarla, de volver todo a como antes que no hizo que se detuviera para observar que solo recuperaría la coraza de aquel ser amado. Solo hasta el final fue capaz de verlo.

Con cada día que transcurría durante la primera semana, el científico solo esperaba una señal, algo que le dijera que esta nueva RIN estaba viva… Que no había sido en vano la espera. Más esta jamás llego.

Trato de enseñarle a sonreír, para así intentar que volviera la felicidad a sus ojos. Fue imposible, cada sonrisa que daba era fría sin emoción.

Pero aquel día, cumpliendo tres meses de la activación de RIN, encontró en las palabra de misma la solución para que recuperara su alegría.

**Flashback On~**

____ Creador ___ __La monótona voz sintética de RIN lo saco de de sus pensamientos._

____ Dime pequeña _____Siempre igual, era doloroso el no oír esa voz llena de vitalidad o no ver su sonrisa cálida._

__ __¿Qué es CORAZÓN? __ _ __pronuncio con un tono indiferente y frio._

____ Pues un corazón es… enm _____ y el científico pensó "EUREKA". _____ Corazón es… Aquello que te permite tener sentimientos._

__ __Bien ___ __Fue la elocuente (nótese la ironía) respuesta por parte de RIN._

_Lo que ella ni siquiera imaginaba era que, dentro de la cabeza del científico un nuevo proyecto estaba tomando cuerpo dentro de esta. Con aquella palabra daba inicio el proyecto "KOKORO"._

**LAMETO MUCHO MI FALTA ESTOS ULTIMOS DIAS (SE DISCULPA RECLINANDO INFINIDAD DE VECES) es que como recién volví después de un tiempo de ausencia a la school pues… ¡ME SOBRE SATURARON DE TAREA!**

**Pero nos preocupéis pronto volveré a actualizar hasta entonces…**

**SE DESPIDE:**

_**NEKO-SAMA UCHIHA MINAMOTO.**__** NYAA~**_


End file.
